


Not So Much a Goodbye

by stormbringer246



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbringer246/pseuds/stormbringer246
Summary: A drabble exploration on the cliche "When you say goodbye the next thing to say is hello". So theirs was not so much a matter or "Goodbye", but more of an "Until we meet again". Post-divorce Hayner





	Not So Much a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published by me circa 2011 on DeviantArt. Wanted to finally transfer my works to an actual Fanfiction site

The divorce was one of the worst things that Hayner had ever gone through. It meant that he had failed. Failed. Failed Olette, their friends, his mother and father, her parents, and what felt like the whole wide world. But you can't just go through life pretending that what was broken wasn't. So on Saturday Hayner signed the papers and it was official. He was a bachelor again.

He decided against moving back in with his parents. After 3 years of marriage to whom he thought was the girl of his dreams, it seemed a little inappropriate to go crawling back to mommy and daddy. He got a place of his own. Olette kept the house.

And from then on he worked, and worked, and worked. He denied himself happiness and pleasure, a social life, personal interaction beyond what was necessary to do his office job, a job perfect for a family oriented man, and all things that would make him whole again. He was a squashed spirit. He was in a funk. And nobody was there to help him out of it, not after he had failed Olette.

He went into work Monday morning several weeks after, and he was told to take time off. "This is non negotiable," his boss had said. Hayner was told to pack up his things, and go home.

And this is how Hayner, spunky spirited Hayner who was now the recent divorcee to whom he had though would be his everything, found himself at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, with his head in his hands, overlooking the town at the place that was fondly called "Sunset Hill". He had proposed to Olette here, he thought bitterly, It had been shortly after his college graduation when he felt that he was going places with his life, and wanted to take her with him.

Hayner flopped back on the grass to stare up at the sky, and he fell asleep there. When he woke up, the sun was setting, just as it had the time he proposed to Olette, and he went home.

One day, Hayner cut through the Sandlot. Out of habit, for they had not seen each other in a long time, he checked out his surroundings. He found nothing, and was not affected by this discovery. It had been many years since Seifer had packed his backs and said sayonara to this place. But Hayner did not pass by unseen.

From an upstairs window of an apartment overlooking the Sandlot, a big burly man watched Hayner cross, then picked up his telephone to call an old friend.

It took time for things to set in motion. For Hayner, no time had passed at all and it was as if he was in a period of suspended animation, neither moving forward nor backwards. For the big burly man, things were going too slowly. Arrangements needed to be made, facts confirmed, and travel plans be carried out.

By midday on Friday, the big burly man and his wife greeted an old friend fresh off the train, and ushered him to their apartment where they updated him on the news he was disconnected from, and finally convinced the man they had urgently called for that this was not a false hope.

The following Tuesday when Hayner made his pilgrimage to Sunset Hill, he was followed.

When Hayner arrived, he sat and was not disturbed for quite some time. The man who had yesterday been fresh from the train stood a good way off watching him. And finally, when he deemed himself ready, Seifer Almsy strode forth and squatted next to an unsuspecting Hayner.

"I first punched you on this hill," Seifer said matter-of-factly.

Hayner jumped, and turned to look at the man speaking, gaining only a smirk in return.

"Yup," Seifer continued, "You bled and cried to mommy after that too. But I got mine soon enough." He chuckled here. It was a forced chuckle, "You were always good at that. Hurting, but moving on afterward."

Hayner ducked his head, his blood thrumming in his veins, and quietly replied, "Is that the whole reason you've come back? To talk down to me and tell me what everyone else has made quite clear to me. I get it, okay? I screwed up. You were right. I was wrong. I should've listened to you from the get-go, is that it?"

"That's not what I meant at all. Now you're just putting words into my mouth and not listening," Seifer said, "Things don't just end. They are continuous. You only truly stop when you're dead. I thought you, more than anyone, would've known that."

Hayner quietly sat there, feeling the presence of the man he had always challenged next to him, and feeling the message that was trying to be communicated. But their relationship had always been based on action, not words.

Seifer stood up, "I'll be in town for a few days. I leave Wednesday. My offer from 3 years ago still stands." And he walked away.

And so Hayner, poor miserable and depressed Hayner, went home that night and felt feelings that he had not acknowledged for three long years. The three long years he had spent in a crumbling marriage with Olette, because of a message communicated to him three long years ago the night before his wedding when his old rival with actions, not words, had told him that he had loved him, and then begged Hayner to come with him, and then left on the train alone.

On Wednesday, Seifer was not alone when he rode the train home. And that night with actions, not words, Hayner told him of the turmoil that he had been feeling from both before his marriage to Olette, the girl of his dreams for a man who much prefers to live in reality, and after it failed. And together, they made promises of the future based on mutual feelings that, in their respective opinions, took too long to come to fruition.

So theirs was not so much a matter or "Goodbye", but more of an "Until we meet again".


End file.
